Thanatos: The Grim Reaper
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: The beast within is about to be released and with an old enemy about to return Ichi is gonna have to use it. But will he control the beast or will it just consume him.
1. Chapter 1: Fear

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Summary: The beast within was about to be released and with an old enemy about to return Ichi is gonna have to use it. But will he control the beast or will it just consume him.

I'm gonna be taking some things from persona 3 and also some things from bleach also to make it cooler. It won't be a crossover though.

Chapter 1: Fear

Ichi a fourteen year old dog with the power to summon flames and to control people. When he was 4 he lost control and killed his parents with his power he was alone for ten years with no one in his life. In three of his ten years alone he lived in the Bao Gu Orphanage that's when he met and was adopted by master Shifu. While living with Shifu, the five, and the dragon warrior he started to gain control and also gained a family. But over time he realized he had a beast sealed within now he has second thoughts on what to do. It was already nighttime in the valley of peace and in the Jade Palace Po, Shifu, the furious five, and Ichi were asleep. Ichi was dreaming of being in a dark void and hearing a voice.

"I want it…. I want it." Said the voice "Break the seal now! No matter what you do I will still be a part of you and once your weak I'll take control of both you and the power and kill everyone!"

"Agh!" Ichi shouted

Po woke up from hearing Ichi's scream and saw him hiding in the corner.

"Ichi are you ok?" Po asked

"Go away, go away, go away!" Ichi repeated in fear "Stay away from me just go away!"

"Ichi stay calm and tell me what happened."

Ichi took a deep breath and started to explain "He's still there… my shadow. I saw him in my dream he's trying to release the beast inside of me and gain control of my body. If he gains control he'll kill everyone. I don't want that."

Po saw the fear in Ichi's eyes and tries to comfort him with a hug.

"Don't worry Ichi that's not going to happen because I'm here to protect you." Po said hugging him "The same with Shifu and the five they'll help you no matter what."

"But why? Why would you help me?" Ichi asked

"Because you're my little brother and I care about you." Po said smiling

Ichi started to smile.

"Thanks big bro."

"Now let's get back to sleep and in the morning we'll talk to Shifu about the dream." Po explained

"Ok goodnight."

While they went back to sleep deep inside Ichi's subconscious his shadow was standing in front of a large door.

"You'll be mine soon enough." Said Shadow Ichi

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Thou art I

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 2: Thou art I

* * *

Morning had finally come to the valley once they woke up Po and Ichi told Shifu about what happened last night in Ichi's dream.

"Ichi is what you're telling me true?" Shifu asked

"Yeah it is but I wish it wasn't." Ichi answered

Po could see how depressed Ichi was about the situation so he tries to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Ichi everything will be just fine." Po said smiling "Besides even if there was trouble you have your big brother to help you through it."

"Thanks Po that means a lot." Ichi said smiling "But you know that's not all that's bugging me."

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked

"Well for a while I've been hearing voices in my head." Ichi explained "At first I thought I was getting paranoid but now I think someone's trying to tell me something."

Just then Ichi heard a voice in his head.

"Thou art I and I am Thou." Said the voice "From the sea of thy soul I shall awaken, accept your other self to unleash your true potential!"

After the voice stopped Ichi fell to his knees.

"Ichi are you alright?" Po asked worried

"Uh… yeah I think so." Ichi replied

"Is it the voice again?" Shifu asked

"Yeah it was. It said I had to accept my other self but how can I?" Ichi asked "I mean he enjoys killing, he's the reason my parents are dead. How could anyone accept him as their other half?"

"Ichi… all of that maybe true." Shifu explained "But like it or not he's still part of you but that also means you're a part of him."

"Yeah which means maybe deep inside his heart he has a little good." Po said with a goofy smile

"I guess you right. Sometimes I can feel a little bit of darkness in my heart." Ichi explained "But when being with you guys my heart started to be filled with light. Maybe it's the same for him only in reverse."

"Why don't you try shedding some light on him then?" Po asked

"I could try that. But somehow if I read my manga's right I might just end up fighting him in my subconscious mind for control over my body and the beast within."

Po and Shifu started to laugh from hearing that.

"Ichi you do know that never happens right?" Shifu asked

"Hey something's in real life are usually put in manga so it could happen!" Ichi argued

"Maybe but we just have to wait and see." Po said still laughing

While the three were laughing outside of the valley a dark figure watched over it.

"Finally I will have my revenge on that stupid dog." Said the dark figure

* * *

To be continued

Thou art I and I am so gonna be laughing if nobody can figure out who the dark figure is. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Birds and Bees

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter: Birds and Bees.

I thought I should put this up cause usually human parents do give the talk about sex to kids and since the animals have human traits of course Ichi would have the talk too.

* * *

Though still thinking about his shadow and the voice Ichi kept training until Shifu came in.

"Alright everyone time for lunch." Shifu said "Ichi you stay here."

"Huh?"

"Is this about the dream he had and the voice he heard?" Po asked

"No Po I'm about to have the talk with Ichi" He said

"Um guys."

"Wait you mean that talk?" Po asked

"Yes Po that talk."

"Guys."

"Do you think this is the right time?"

"This could be the only time to talk to him about it." Shifu explained "Now Po if you would kindly leave…"

"Guys!" Ichi shouted

"What?" They said in unison

"If you guys are talking about sex you don't have to explain I already know about it." He explained

Po and Shifu were actually shocked to hear that.

"Wait you actually know about it?" Po asked

"Um yeah." Ichi answered

"But how?" Shifu asked shocked

"Well my parents never talked to me about it since I was four years old." Ichi explained "But while being alone I did get the chance to learn about it."

"You actually learned at four years old!" Po shouted

"Though I'm young I'm pretty mature for my age." Ichi stated out "It's not like I was freaked out about it I was pretty calm."

"How could you be calm?" Shifu asked

"Dude did you forget that I killed my parents?" Ichi asked "Once you do that nothing can shock you."

"Wow Ichi I didn't think you were so mature no wonder you're such a gentleman." Po said still shocked

"Well with that and reading some manga with a few scenes I figured it out pretty quick." Ichi explained "Though some of the positions are still very confusing to me."

"Wait your manga has that!?" They said in unison

"None of mine!" Ichi said nervously "But some of the stuff I read long ago had some scenes of it."

"I knew you had some secrets Ichi but to know something like that at a young age it's just… wow." Shifu said amazed

"I'm with Shifu that's just… wow." Said Po

"But I never saw any of the full on scenes especially stuff like yaoi." Said Ichi

"Yaoi?" Po asked

"You know… two guys in love with each other." Ichi explained

"You actually read that?" Shifu said shocked

"No way!" Ichi shouted "I would never look at yaoi but… if it was yuri and I accidentally saw it well I-I."

Ichi smiled and blushed.

"Ichi that is so not cool!" Po shouted

"I know but seeing a YuroichiXSoifon scene I can't stand but to watch." Ichi said blushing "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Ichi." Shifu said in a calm voice "But still next time if you know stuff like this you have to tell me and I promise I will completely understand."

"Right I will next time." Ichi said smiling

"So which manga could I find stuff like that?" Po asked

Ichi was shocked while Po was hit in the head with Shifu's flute.

"Ow! I was only kidding." Po said in pain

"That was uncalled for Po." Shifu said glaring at him

"Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut." Ichi said laughing

* * *

To be continued

I bet no one knew that Ichi was so mature well kind of mature lol. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle for power

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 4: Battle for power

I almost forgot I do not own kung fu panda or its characters. Just Ichi and Dai Lee. Does Shadow Ichi count even though he's just part of Ichi?

* * *

The next day Ichi woke up realizing that both Po and the five had already left.

"Where did everyone go?" Ichi asked

Just then Ichi felt a dark presence. The doors were covered in blood and the areas color looked green when Ichi rushed outside he saw something unbelievable.

"What's going on?"

Ichi saw Po, Shifu, and the five hanging from giant crosses and right in front of him was a dragon with a mask on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked

"It's Dai Lee!" Po shouted

"What!?"

"That's right you stupid dog and now I'm here for one reason and that's to destroy you and this valley!" He said in anger

"Wait why do you have that mask on?" Ichi asked

"It's because of you that I wear it." Dai Lee said furiously "Because of you I look like this!"

When he took off the mask Ichi was shocked to see how his face looked.

"Oh my god put it back on! What the hell happen to your face?" Ichi asked disgusted "You look like you're in a constant state of taking a fiery crap! Oh god it's burning my eyes!"

"It's all your fault!" Dai Lee said when putting back "You did this to my face when your attack hit me!"

"Well you were trying to destroy the valley I had to do something. And I'm gonna do it again!"

But just when Ichi was about to attack Dai Lee rushed behind him and in an instant Ichi had taken a fatal attack.

"Is he?" Tigress asked

"No way he can't be." Said Po

"Ichi!" Shifu shouted

Ichi had fallen to the ground blood started to come from his body. The five were in shock while Po and Shifu started to cry. Realizing what had happened Ichi started to lose his consciousness.

("Is this really it? Is this where I die? I couldn't protect them. I can't do anything to save them.") He thought

Ichi started to drift in a dark void until he heard a voice.

"Wake up you're not dieing yet!" Said the voice

When he woke up Ichi saw himself somewhere else. It was a graveyard filled with swords and right in front of him was his shadow giving off a demonic smile.

"I knew you were weak but to get beaten that quick. This is why I should be in control." Said Shadow Ichi

"I won't let you control me!" Ichi shouted

"You won't have a choice." He said grabbing a sword "Because once I kill you I will have the power and I will be the real Ichi!"

* * *

To be continued

Talk about a cliffhanger. Can Ichi defeat his shadow and Dai Lee? Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 5: Acceptance

* * *

"You won't have a choice." He said grabbing a sword "Because once I kill you I will have the power and I will be the real Ichi!"

Right before the attack came Ichi grabbed the sword beside him and blocked it.

"I don't get it why?" Ichi asked "Why do you want control so badly?"

"I want it so I can kill everyone!" Shadow Ichi answered

The two kept battling each grabbing a different sword once the ones they originally had broke.

"Why exactly do you want to kill everyone?" Ichi asked while blocking an attack

"Because I'm sick of them!" He answered "They have no idea what I've been through what we've been through! They should know how it feels to be alone in a world that doesn't accept them!"

Ichi was shocked to realize that he felt the same way.

"I understand."

"What?"

"I know how it feels to be alone in a world that doesn't accept you." Ichi explained

"How the hell would you know?" Shadow Ichi asked

"You said it yourself I'm you and your me." Said Ichi "Together we make one person."

"No I don't need you!" He shouted "You're just a weak pathetic…"

"This is why I need you!" Ichi shouted "You give me the strength to fight for what I care about and I can tell deep down you care about them too."

Shadow Ichi didn't say anything because he knew he was right.

"We need each other to survive." Ichi explained "And we also need each other to control that power. You don't have to be alone anymore you got people who care about you and are trying to protect you… protect us."

A giant mirror appeared showing what was happening in the real world. It turned out that while they were fighting Po, Shifu, and the five were fighting Dai Lee.

"Why do you even care for this dog!?" Dai Lee asked "He's just a freak!"

"You're wrong about that!" Po shouted "Sure he's different from others but that's what makes him special to us."

"When he smiles he makes us feel happy to be alive." Shifu explained "He gives us hope. This is why we'll defeat you!"

"For Ichi!" The seven warriors shouted

The mirror disappeared and Ichi actually saw his shadow crying.

"Their actually fighting for me?" He asked

"Their fighting for the both of us." Ichi answered "Which is why we have to help them. Because if we don't we'll end up alone again."

Shadow Ichi stopped crying and made a serious face.

"You're right but you have to do one thing first." He said while forming a stance "You have to defeat me. Show me you're not weak!"

"I'll show you more than that." Ichi said gripping a sword "I'll show you that I'm stronger than I look!"

The two charged at each other with full force. A bolt of lightning crashed to the ground and in the end the shadow dropped his sword showing that Ichi had won.

"Heh I guess you really are strong." Shadow Ichi said smiling

"That's because I get from you." Ichi replied "You're me and… I'm you."

Ichi held out his hand smiling. His shadow seemed happy when he grabbed his hand.

"I think… I can finally accept that." He said smiling

A flash of light started to engulf them. In the real world Dai Lee was about to finish off the others.

"Be glad that I'm doing this." He said charging an attack "Now you can see that pathetic dog again."

"I'm sorry Ichi." Shifu said in tears "I couldn't protect you."

"Wait what's that?" Po asked

They all saw the badly injured Ichi getting up like nothing happened to him.

"How are you still alive!?" Dai Lee shouted

Then a voice came out of nowhere and started to speak.

"Thou art I and I am thou. The time has come." Said the voice "Open thine eyes and unleash your true potential!"

Ichi then opened his eyes and found a gun in his hand. Somehow he knew what it was for.

"What's he doing?" Tigress asked

They saw Ichi place the gun toward his head about to pull the trigger.

"Wait Ichi stop!" Po shouted

Ichi took a deep breath and finally spoke "Per…so…na."

Bang!

* * *

To be continued

Did Ichi just kill himself? I'm not gonna tell you yet. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Thanatos awakens

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 6: Thanatos awakens

If anyone played persona 3 they already know who Thanatos is but in this story it's gonna be way different.

* * *

Ichi took a deep breath and finally spoke "Per…so…na."

Bang! Ichi shot himself in the head but instead of dieing a stream of blue flames engulfed him.

"What's going on?" Crane asked

The flames started to disappear and showed that Ichi had changed. He was wearing a black outfit that had a belt with a skull shaped buckle on it, on his side laid a sword, and there were coffins floating behind him. His eyes were those of a demon.

"What the hell are you!?" Dai Lee shouted

"Thou art I and I am thou." Said Ichi "From the sea of thy soul I awaken. I am Thanatos the grim reaper."

"Thanatos?" The five said in unison

"Grim reaper?" Po and Shifu said in unison

"I don't care who you call yourself your dead!" Dai Lee said firing an energy blast

Thanatos grabbed his sword and destroyed the attack.

"What?" Dai Lee said shocked "Die you pathetic dog!"

Dai Lee kept firing but Thanatos kept destroying every one of his attacks with his sword.

"No way!" Po said amazed "Is that Ichi?"

"I don't know." Shifu answered

"Now die for me." Said Thanatos

The coffins then opened up launching a barrage of blades at Dai Lee. At the end of the attack Dai Lee was found badly injured while a few blades still impaled him.

"What…are…you?" He said in pain

"Teneritas!" Thanatos said while snapping his fingers

A stream of flames engulfed Dai Lee and turned into an orb of fire.

"Dai Lee you have killed innocent people in you're quest for power. You have caused many sins and I will not forgive you for that." Thanatos said raising his sword "You have judged guilty and now I sentence you… to death."

Thanatos threw his sword into the orb of fire and caused it to explode destroying Dai Lee with it. Everyone was amazed the furious five actually cheered in excitement while Po and Shifu were still worried.

"Ichi is that you?" Po asked

"I am Thanatos." He answered "There is no Ichi."

"You're Ichi." Said Shifu "Don't you remember?"

"I see so these memories are from the boy. He must be my other self." Thanatos explained

"Other self?" They said in unison

"Tell me why do you care for this boy?" He asked

"We care about him because he's special to us." Po answered "He's my little brother and I would protect him with my life."

"So would I." Said Shifu "He's my son and I would give my life for him."

The god of death actually smiled from hearing that.

"I can see that you're telling the truth." He said smiling "The boy named Ichi. He's a lucky kid."

Thanatos placed his hand in front of his face and when he took it away Ichi's eyes returned to normal.

"Po, Shifu what's going on?" Ichi asked

Ichi then saw the sword in his hand and was shocked

"Where did this sword come from?" Ichi said shocked "And what's with these coffins around me? And what's with this outfit?"

"Ichi it's you!" Po said hugging his brother

"Po…you're…crushing…me!"

"Oh sorry I'm just glad you're ok."

"Shifu are you ok?" Ichi asked

Shifu rushed to Ichi with tears in his eyes and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." Shifu said with tears "I couldn't protect you from Dai Lee; I couldn't save you from getting hurt because of that I'm sorry."

"Please don't cry Shifu it's not you're fault." Ichi said comforting him "Besides because of that I was able to accept my shadow and awaken my true self. Somehow I think I should thank Dai Lee."

"Yeah but you kind of destroyed him." Said Po

"Oh yeah I almost forgot so just to ask how was I?" Ichi asked

"You were awesome!" Po answered "When you used that sword and threw it at Dai Lee it was way beyond awesome!"

"But why did you need to shoot yourself?" Shifu asked

"They had to do it in the persona 3 manga and I had to do it to." Ichi explained "Good thing I don't have to do it anymore. It feels like my head is being ripped in half."

"So how do you do it?" Po asked

"Well that's the thing I don't really know yet." Ichi said embarrassingly

Po and Shifu burst out laughing and then Ichi started to laugh.

"Now how do you change back?" Shifu asked

After hearing that flames started to engulf Ichi and when they disappeared he turned back to normal.

"So that's how I change back." Ichi said laughing

"Well then if you're going to use that new power you're gonna have to train." Shifu said

"Right but can we do it tomorrow I'm starting to faint." Ichi said falling to the ground

"I guess he couldn't take all the excitement." Po said picking Ichi up

"Po take Ichi to you're room so he can sleep." Shifu ordered

"Right."

While he walked inside the palace Shifu started to smile.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said smiling

* * *

To be continued

It's not done yet there's more to come. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: New powers

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 7: New powers

That's right Ichi's got some new powers so he's gonna be even more awesome.

* * *

Two days have passed since the battle with Dai Lee and Ichi has been learning how to control his new power.

"I really hope this works I'm getting tired of shooting myself." Ichi said nervously

"Don't worry Ichi it's going to work." Shifu said comforting him "I promise."

"Um what are we doing again?" Po asked

"Did you forget already?" Ichi asked "Today I try to change into my persona without this gun."

"Oh right I forgot." Po said with a goofy smile "I'm glad too I always get worried when you shoot yourself."

"Are you ready?" Shifu asked

"Yeah let's go!"

Ichi closed his eyes and focused with all of his might. Just then a stream of azure flames started to surround him.

"Persona!" Ichi shouted

The flames engulfed Ichi and when they disappeared Ichi was transformed

"Thanatos!" He shouted

Once Ichi opened his eyes to see if he transformed he started to jump with joy.

"Wahoo I did it!" Ichi shouted in joy

"Well done Ichi." Shifu said smiling "I'm very proud of you."

Ichi smiled and blushed from hearing that. And Po hugged him in excitement.

"Way to go little bro!" He said hugging his brother

"Po stop your crushing him."

"Whoops sorry." Po said embarrassed

"At least now I don't have to use this gun anymore." Ichi said happily

"Hey could I try it?" Po asked eagerly "I want to summon my own persona."

"No way!" Ichi shouted

"Why not?"

"Look Po you're the dragon warrior, and Shifu's like the greatest kung fu master ever." Ichi explained "If you guys could you would have the coolest personas. But if something bad happens besides you guys summoning you're personas I don't how I could handle that."

Shifu walked over and hugged Ichi.

"That's never going to happen." Shifu explained "We'll always be with you."

"Yeah I can tell."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Po asked confused

"Well if I had to explain it I think I got the shinigami eyes." Ichi explained

"The what?" They said in unison

"The shinigami eyes it let's me see people's life spans." Ichi explained

"So you can see how long we'll live!?" Po asked

"Yep and I'm happy to announce that you guys will be living for a long time." He said smiling

"That's good to know, now can we get to the matter at hand?" Shifu asked

"Right well maybe I can still use this but instead I can use it like this!"

Ichi pointed the gun at a wooden dummy and pulled the trigger. The gun fired a bullet and destroyed the dummy.

"Whoa Ichi how did you?" Po asked in amazement

"I used my fire powers and put it in the gun making fire bullets." Ichi explained

"That's awesome!"

"Really?" Ichi asked "Cause I think it would be a lot better like this!"

Ichi started to pull the gun until it broke in half.

"Ichi why did you do that?" Shifu asked

"Wait for it."

The two pieces started to regenerate and formed two new guns.

"Cool my idea worked!" Ichi said in excitement

"You did that on purpose?" Po asked

"Yep because dual guns are even more awesome." Ichi said smiling "Now I'm like Dante from devil may cry, no wait I'm like death the kid from soul eater even better I'm like both of them making me even more epic!"

"You sure look excited about this." Po said laughing

"Oh yeah I think there's some other new powers I got." Ichi explained "Like this."

Ichi walked toward Po and pointed his finger at him.

"Ichi what are you about to…"

Ichi let out some electricity from his finger and shocked Po. Shifu actually started to laugh when he saw Po go up in smoke.

"That kind of tickled." Po said smiling

"Yeah it's called ziodyne an electrical power that Thanatos can use." Ichi explained "And I bet just like my fire powers I can use it as bullets for these guns."

"Wow Ichi it's like you've thought of this before you even did it." Po said amazed

"Well I actually did I planned it through since we first started training." He said with a goofy smile

The three started laughing

"We have a lot of training to do." Shifu said smiling

* * *

To be continued

Excuse me when I say this but Ichi is now an epic badass! Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Temporary possession

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 8: Temporary possession

* * *

Morning came over the valley of peace and for once Ichi woke up to a good morning.

"A wonderful day for training!" Ichi said smiling

"Wow you seem a lot peppier than usual Ichi it's nice." Po said happily

"Yeah I guess once I accepted my shadow I started to feel better about everything." Ichi explained "I mean I still feel bad about killing my parents but I'm happy to know that they forgive me and that I have a new family."

"That's good to know Ichi, now are you ready to train?" Shifu asked

"Oh yeah!" He said in excitement "I'm ready any… what the?"

Ichi felt a dark presence around him. Everything started to look green again and blood was on the ground.

"No this again." Ichi said nervously

"But we beat Dai Lee why is this happening?" Po asked

Strange creatures then appeared from the ground turning into different monsters.

"Shadows!" Ichi shouted

"What?" Po and Shifu said in unison

The shadows attacked but they quickly dodged

"No time to explain it's time to fight!" Ichi shouted "Persona!"

Ichi transformed into Thanatos and began destroying the shadows with his sword while Po and Shifu attacked with their kung fu. More shadows came and they were starting to get tired.

"Oh man there's no end to this!" Ichi said attacking a shadow

"What do we do?" Po asked

"Agh!" Ichi screamed

Ichi fell to his knees from a surge of pain coming from his head

"Ichi are you ok?" Shifu asked

"Mamudo!" He shouted

Ichi placed his hand on the ground and suddenly a large symbol appeared around the shadows destroying them all at once.

"Whoa Ichi that was awesome!" Po said excited

But when Ichi turned around they saw that his eyes were those of a demon.

"Wait your Thanatos right?" Shifu asked

"Yes I am." He answered

"Wait what happened to Ichi?" Po asked worriedly

"He's fine I thought I would give him a hand." Thanatos answered

"Could you please tell us what those creatures were?" Shifu asked "Ichi called them Shadows but they didn't look like his."

That's because their just monsters entirely." Thanatos explained "Sometimes when a person hides a part of themselves that other half becomes a shadow but some shadows are just born as monsters."

"I see, do you know who's controlling them?" Shifu asked

"No but it has to be someone powerful." He answered "I'll be leaving now whenever you need help I'll be waiting."

Thanatos closed his eyes and when they opened his eyes were back to normal showing that Ichi was in control.

"Welcome back!" Said Po

"Yeah right… that was weird." Ichi said confused

"Possessions are weird sometimes." Shifu said smiling "You'll get used to them."

"You say that like you have experiences with it Shifu." Ichi said

"No I don't but I have heard things about." Shifu replied "Now time for lunch."

"What?" Po asked "But we didn't even train."

"I thought maybe that battle was training enough." Shifu explained "But if you want to…"

"No it's cool let's eat besides I'm getting hungry." Ichi said nervously

* * *

To be continued

Don't worry Ichi will get used to being possessed. As for the shadows and who's controlling them well you'll have to see the next couple of chapters to figure it out. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Tickle me Shifu

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 9: Tickle me Shifu

I so had to put this in!

* * *

The next day passed and Ichi just finished training with Po and Shifu. Just then Ichi asked Shifu a question.

"Hey Shifu can I ask you something?" Ichi asked

"What is it Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Well I kind of wanted to ask this for a while. So I'll just say it are you… ticklish?"

"What?" Shifu said shocked

"I'm sorry I was just curious!" Ichi said scared

"It's ok but to think I was ticklish is just ridiculous." Shifu explained "I'm a kung fu master and not just that I'm a master who's found inner pfthahaha!"

Po came behind Shifu and started to tickle his sides.

"Does that answer you're question Ichi?" Po said smiling

Ichi started to burst in laughter while Shifu was furious at Po and hit him in the head with his flute.

"Ow! Come on Shifu it was just a joke." Po said in pain

"Well I didn't enjoy that joke at all." Shifu said glaring at Po

"Sorry Shifu maybe I shouldn't have asked that question." Ichi said nervously

"It's ok Ichi." Shifu said petting his head "I guess I should have saw it coming anyway especially from Po."

"Hey what's that mean?!" Po shouted

Ichi started to smile which made Po and Shifu happy

"You know Shifu it's actually kind of cute knowing that you have a soft spot." Ichi explained

"Yes but if you tell anyone you'll be severely punished." Shifu said with a glare "You maybe taller than me but that doesn't mean I can't give you a spanking. That goes for you too Po."

"Um right." They said in unison

* * *

To be continued

Knowing that he's ticklish kind of makes Shifu cute doesn't it? Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Fathers day

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 10: Fathers day and undying affection

I thought since it was fathers day I would write a chapter about Shifu and Ichi. The next two chapters will be moments that Ichi has between Po and Shifu as brothers and as father and son hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Fathers day had came to the valley of peace and everyone was enjoying the day with their father giving them presents. In the jade palace the Po and the furious five were giving their gifts to master Shifu.

"Happy fathers day master Shifu!" The five said in unison

"Here this is from all of us." Tigress said giving him their gift.

Tigress gave Shifu a new bamboo flute embroidered with a dragon on the side.

"I made you a fathers day breakfast hope you like it master." Po said

Po made a bowl of noodles with dumplings in another bowl.

"Thank you everyone this makes I'm glad you all went through all of this for me." Shifu said smiling "I am truly glad to be called your master."

But through all the excitement Shifu realized something.

"Where's Ichi?" He asked

"I saw him when I woke up but next thing I knew he left." Po explained

After finishing his breakfast Shifu went to find Ichi. He finally found him sitting under the peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

"Are you alright Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Ichi said with a smile

"You seem down, want to talk about it?"

"Well it's just that with this day finally here I realized that I never did anything special with my dad." Ichi explained

"I see you never did anything special with him?" Shifu asked

"No if I did I can't remember." He explained "All I remember is his and my mother's death."

"Ichi I thought stopped regretting that."

"I do but still I can't help but to remember it. And to know that I never did anything with them I just feel down about."

Ichi started to drown in his own depression when thinking about his parents. Shifu thought of cheering him up by playing a song on his flute.

"Is that new?" Ichi asked

"Tigress and the five gave it too me." Shifu explained "Po also made breakfast for me."

"Wow that's pretty cool. They really think of as a father."

"Yes they do and I also think of them as my children." He explained "The same with you."

"Yeah I know."

"If you want we could do something together." Shifu asked

"It's ok I'm fine." Ichi said smiling "But I do want to give you something."

"What?"

Ichi went behind the tree and grabbed something.

"Close your eyes ok?" Ichi asked walking towards him "Now open them."

When Shifu opened his eyes he saw Ichi holding a white flower.

"What's this?" Shifu asked

"It's a honeysuckle." Ichi explained "I thought maybe you could keep it in your room or something."

"Thank you." He said smiling

"You know… the honeysuckle symbolizes something."

"And what would that be?" Shifu asked

Before he said anything Ichi blushed and said "Undying affection."

Shifu couldn't believe it. To know that Ichi had that such strong feelings for him and to put it all in one flower he was overwhelmed. He embraced Ichi with a hug and started to cry.

"Thank you." Shifu said in tears "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you for being my son."

"Thanks for being my dad." Ichi said smiling

They kept hugging for a while then they stopped to look at the sunset.

"I want to make it up to you." Said Shifu

"What?"

"When you were alone all those years without a family I want to make it up to you." Shifu explained "I promise that you'll live a life that's worth living, a life with a family that cares for you and will protect you."

"Thanks Shifu." Ichi said smiling "And happy fathers day."

* * *

To be continued

I hope this was good I was having a hard time with the words. Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Dancing

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 11: Dancing

* * *

"Ichi are you done yet?" Po asked

Since Shifu asked him too Ichi was trying out some new clothes.

"I'm coming in."

"Agh Po get out!" Ichi shouted

Ichi accidentally punched Po in the face and closed the door on him. A few minutes later he finally came out.

"Um how do I look?"

Ichi was wearing a blue shirt with a black dragon embroidered on it and black pants to go with it.

"Wow Ichi you look awesome but to tell the truth you make it even cuter with those puppy dog eyes of yours." Po teased

Ichi blushed and said "Cut it out! So why am I doing this again?"

"Duh because when it comes to being a kung fu warrior you have to look good." Po answered

"Though that's not really true Po is right." Said Shifu who came out of nowhere "A warrior must always show class in some places like festivals and ceremonies."

"Yeah maybe a girl might see you and ask you to dance." Po teased

"D-Dance?" Ichi said nervously

"Yeah you sound like you never did it before."

Ichi looked to the ground and Po realized he was hiding something

"Wait you don't know how to dance!?" Po asked shocked

"I never learned how." Ichi explained

"Well then this is a good time to learn." Shifu said smiling "Now the both of you follow me."

Po and Ichi followed Shifu all the way to the training grounds.

"What now?" Po asked

"Now you and Ichi will dance together." Shifu

"What!?" They said in unison

"Shouldn't someone else do this like tigress?" Po asked

"She's busy training and since you have free time I thought you could show your little brother how to dance." Shifu explained "Is that a problem?"

"No it's just that…"

"Then let's begin." Shifu said interrupting Po "Now then Ichi with your right hand hold Po's left hand."

"Ok." Ichi said doing what he was told

"Now with your left hand place it upon Po's waist." He continued

"Uh what?" Ichi asked

"Do you want to learn?"

"Alright I'll do it."

"Now then take one step back then one step forward."

Amazingly Po and Ichi started dancing both of which were kind of embarrassed but they still had a good time.

"Why aren't you a cute couple?" Shifu teased "That's enough for today."

Shifu left to check on the five leaving Po and Ichi alone.

"That was… weird." Said Ichi

"Yeah it was." Po said in agreement

"But I have to admit it was fun I kind of liked it."

"Me too I was pretty good for my first time." Po said smiling

"Wait you never danced before!?" Ichi said shocked

"Yep just like you it was my first time." Po explained "I never learned since well… because no girl would want to dance with a fat panda like me."

Po looked depressed so Ichi gave him a pat on the back to cheer him up.

"Are you kidding? Po your funny, cool, kind, caring, and not to mention you're the dragon warrior." Ichi explained "A girl would have to be crazy not to like you. But it's a different story for me."

"What? Ichi did you forget that you have powers and can turn into a god of death?" Po explained "But not just that you have no bad bone inside of you, you're the nicest person in the entire valley. Not to mention you're a true gentleman."

"Thanks Po that means a lot." Ichi said smiling

"Hey since no ones watching do you want to practice some more?" Po asked

"Um… ok." Ichi answered

Po and Ichi started to dance again trying their best not to step on each others feet.

"We don't tell anyone right?" Ichi asked

"Oh yeah." Po answered

* * *

To be continued

Yeah I can't say anything about this just review. Chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Team attack

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 12: Team attack

A team attack that's just awesome.

* * *

Po and Shifu were looking for Ichi who had disappeared for nearly the whole day. They finally found him in the training hall surrounded by wooden training dummies.

"What's he doing?" Po asked

Ichi pulled out his guns and started to shoot every dummy in his sight. But what really caught Shifu's eye was how Ichi was both fighting in close range and long range at the same time.

"Dude that was awesome!" Po shouted in excitement

"What? Oh hey guys you were watching me?" Ichi asked

"Yes and I must say I'm impressed." Shifu said smiling "You were showing off both kung fu and your skills with dual guns at once."

"I got it from the soul eater manga." Ichi explained "Death the kid used dual guns but he wasn't afraid to do some close combat along with it. I like to call it gun fu."

"That's so cool Ichi you made your own kung fu style." Po congratulated

"Yeah I guess I did."

"But why are you going through all of this?" Shifu asked

"Because this is the last day." Ichi answered

"What do you mean?" They said in unison

"Thanatos told me that tomorrow are answer will come." Ichi explained "Why the shadows appeared, who summoned them everything will be answered tomorrow."

"Well we can take them together!" Po said in excitement

"Together… like a team attack!"

"What?" Po asked

"You know an attack that involves the whole team." Ichi explained "We can do that."

"Do you have an idea for one?" Shifu asked

"If you guys want too I can show you how to use these guns the way I did. That's how the team attack is gonna work."

"Awesome let's do it!" Po shouted

The both of them listened to Ichi's instructions on how to do gun fu. Once they were ready Ichi transformed into Thanatos preparing for their team attack.

"Ready?" Ichi asked

"Ready!" They said in unison

Ichi threw his guns in the air and disappeared. Po and Shifu grabbed the two guns and started shooting at the dummies with a combination of fire and electricity. Ichi then appeared in the middle of the dummies attacking with a barrage of sword slashes. When he put the sword back in its sheath the dummies were completely destroyed all of them were cut into pieces and filled with bullet holes.

"That was extremely awesome!" Po shouted

"Freaking sweet!" Ichi said in agreement

The two gave Ichi back his guns and they sat down in the training hall to relax.

"Ichi can I ask you something?" Shifu asked

"Sure what?"

"Was their another reason you did all of this?"

"Well to tell the truth… I wanted to make you proud of me." Ichi answered

Shifu was shocked to hear that. He started to remember his time with Tai Lung how all the time he trained he was trying to make him proud. Once he woke up from his memories he gave Ichi a hug.

"You didn't have to do this." Shifu said holding him tightly "I will always be proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Ichi said smiling

"Such a touching moment." Po said in tears

"Join in Po you look like you need a hug too." Ichi said smiling

The three of them stayed in a group hug for a few minutes. But deep in Ichi's subconscious Thanatos was worried about what was coming the next day.

"The culprit could it be…?" Thanatos asked

To be continued

* * *

The real battle is coming soon. Chapter 13 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13: The savior's death

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 13: The savior's death

* * *

Morning came and everyone was outside ready for whatever came their way.

"Ichi can you feel anything." Shifu asked

"No not yet but…what?"

Ichi felt the dark presence again. The valley of peace was covered in a strange mist, blood was on the ground and the sun was in a complete eclipse.

"Hey what's that?" Monkey asked pointing at something

While struggling to see through the mist Ichi and the others saw a silhouette. When the mist disappeared they saw a white dragon.

"Dai Lee? What's he doing here!?" Po shouted

"Wait that's not him." Ichi answered

"What?" They said in unison

"Tell me who are you?" Ichi asked

"Don't you remember who I am? Don't you remember your own brother?" Said the voice

"What?" Everyone shouted

"Wait I know who you are. You're Erebus." Ichi answered

"Ichi this guy is your brother?" Po asked

"Of course not." He answered "He's Thanatos brother."

"What!?" Everyone shouted

"What? Even gods have relatives." Ichi explained "Now tell me Erebus this is from me and Thanatos, what do you want?"

"I want to free mother." He answered

"Mother?" Shifu asked

"Wait your trying to free Nyx!?" Ichi asked "Why do you want that?"

"Because I want to see death." Erebus answered "I want to see the world end by mother's hand. This world has no meaning, without meaning it has no reason to live. That's why it must die don't you agree brother?"

Ichi automatically transformed and was possessed by Thanatos once again.

"No I cannot let you do this!" Thanatos shouted "This world has people who have their own reason to live. When a person dies by my hand I can see their hopes, their dreams, and their reason for living. Some of them are beautiful and sometimes I feel regret for killing them. This boy has kept living for one reason and one reason only and that was to find love. That's why… I won't let you release mother, I won't let you end this world!"

"Ichi kept going for that reason?" Po asked

"Yes and because of all of you he's found his answer to life." Thanatos answered

"His answer?" Shifu asked

"Yes his answer to life was all of you." He explained "Because of all of you he vowed to protect you no matter what happened to him."

"So you'll try to stop me?" Erebus asked

"Yes I won't let you awaken Nyx!" Thanatos answered "Just like before I'll stop you!"

Thanatos charged and attacked with his sword but Erebus dodged every one of his attacks. He then threw Thanatos sword in the air and grabbed it. Thanatos then attacked with his guns but they were deflected by his sword.

"You said you would protect them didn't you?" Erebus asked deflecting the bullets "Now tell me how far you will go to protect them?"

Erebus then charged at Po with Thanatos sword. At that moment Ichi came out of his possession.

"No!" He shouted

Ichi pushed Po out of the way but when doing so he took the blow himself. The sword went straight through his heart.

"Ichi you're…"

"Like I said I won't let anything happen to any of you." Ichi said in pain "I'll…protect you…always."

Ichi fell to the ground but this was different from before. This time he actually died.

"No… he can't." Po said in tears

"Po I'm sorry but he's gone." Tigress said comforting him

"It was fate." Erebus explained "He was the savior of this world the only one who could save this world. But in the end he risked his life for the people he loved, such a pathetic reason to live."

"What did you say?" Po said in anger "Don't you dare talk about him like that! His life had more meaning than anyone else!"

Ichi's body started to float in the air then a flash of light appeared engulfing him. Once it disappeared his body was found hanging from a cross.

"Now that he's gone I can finally break the seal and awaken mother, so she can finally end this world." Erebus explained

"What are you doing with Ichi?" Shifu asked

"My brother still rests within him and is still alive in this body." He explained "That's why I'm bringing him with me so he can see his failure come to pass."

The both of them then vanished into thin air. Po fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"It's all my fault." He said crying "If I wasn't in the way he wouldn't…"

"Po it's not you're fault." Shifu said comforting him "Just like Erebus said it was…fate."

"How is that fate!?" He shouted "His life was the most important to me but when it came to it I couldn't do anything. What kind of brother am I?"

"I know how you feel." Shifu said in tears "He gave me a new reason for living, and now that he's gone I feel like my heart is completely broken. I lost my own son; do you have any idea how that feels?"

"He was a good person." Said Crane

"Master what do we do now?" Tigress asked "Are we just going to stand here while the world ends?"

"I-I don't know anymore." Shifu answered

Everyone mourned Ichi's death he was special to them and now he's gone. Erebus along with Ichi's body we're floating above earth. And in front of them was a giant door.

"The great seal." Said Erebus "Are you watching brother? I'm finally going to awaken mother."

* * *

To be continued

Is this the end? Did Ichi…die? Chapter 14 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Rebirth

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 14: Rebirth

* * *

Deep in an endless void of darkness Ichi was endlessly falling.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice

When Ichi opened his eyes he saw his shadow appear in front of him.

"Are you seriously gonna die here?" He asked "Are you just gonna let the world end?"

"There's…there's nothing I can do." Ichi answered "My life ended, now I can't do anything."

"That's a bunch of bull!" Shadow Ichi shouted "You really think that you're life ends when you die?"

"What else is there?" Ichi asked

"Rebirth." He answered

"What?"

"You were born into this world for a purpose." Shadow Ichi explained "Erebus he is a god that is accumulated by the malice of countless people who wish for death. You're persona is the god of death a god which has the power to bring that wish."

"I was born for a purpose?" Ichi asked

"But you are the opposite of death." He continued "You bring new life to the people who long for death and who are dead inside. You give them rebirth."

"Rebirth?"

"Now it's your turn."

"What?" Ichi asked

"Now it's your turn to be reborn." Shadow Ichi answered "Don't you want to see them again?"

Ichi remembered the time he had with Po and the others. When he was sad, when he had no where to go they were always their for him.

"Your right I do." Ichi answered smiling "I want to see them again, so I can tell them how I feel."

"Then wake up."

"What?"

"You're not dead." He answered "Did you forget you're a god? Now wake up!"

Ichi opened his eyes and found Erebus trying to break the great seal. He then grabbed his sword and got off the cross he was hanging from.

"What?" Erebus shouted

"Did you forget that gods are immortal?" Ichi asked "I can't die."

"So this is the final battle. A battle between brothers." Erebus explained "If we are to do battle let me show you my true form!"

Erebus was engulfed in black flames. Once they disappeared he showed his true form. His body was a giant black beast with two heads from front to end. The heads were jaws that kept going almost like it had horns and it had giant red eyes.

"This is it." Ichi said gripping his sword "Let's finish this once and for all!

* * *

To be continued

The end is coming will it bring salvation or total damnation? Chapter 15 coming soon


	15. Chapter 15: Beginning of the end

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 15: Beginning of the end

If anyone is asking this battle came from the final battle of persona 3 FES.

* * *

"This is it." Ichi said gripping his sword "Let's finish this once and for all!

Ichi charged at Erebus and attacked with his sword. He attacked the head but it made no damage. Erebus attacked with black flames but Ichi destroyed him with his sword.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Erebus asked

"Yes I do because I have everyone cheering me on!" Ichi answered

Back in the valley of peace where Po and the others were mourning over Ichi's death the mirror that once appeared in front of Ichi appeared to them.

"Is that… Ichi!?" Tigress asked shocked

They all saw Ichi fighting the monster that was Erebus.

"He's alive!" Mantis shouted

"He's fighting that monster." Said Crane

"Come on Ichi!" Viper shouted

"Show him what you're made of!" Monkey shouted

"Don't give up!" Po shouted

"Take him down!" Shifu shouted

"See their all cheering for me." Ichi explained "With that I won't lose!"

Ichi started to shoot at Erebus with his guns they were injuring him.

"Dark Embrace!" Erebus shouted

An orb of red light appeared in front of Erebus. Just then Thanatos called out to Ichi.

"Be careful that attack will cause serious damage." He explained "I won't be able to protect you from it."

"Got it then I have to take him down right now." Said Ichi "Mudo!"

Ichi placed his hand to the ground and a dark seal surrounded Erebus. But unlike what happened before with the shadows it didn't destroy him.

"Darkness won't work on him!" Said Thanatos

"To late your existence ends now!" Erebus shouted

The orb fired a giant blast and engulfed Ichi. When the attack ended he was covered in blood.

"Evil smile!" Erebus shouted

Erebus launched an attack that caused Ichi to be paralyzed in fear.

"What's wrong with him?" Monkey asked

"I think he's scared" Tigress answered

"Arrow rain!"

Erebus then summoned a barrage of arrows that impaled Ichi. He was so afraid that he took the full brunt of the attack.

"Ichi don't give up!" Po shouted

"You can do it!" Shifu shouted

After hearing that Ichi stopped being afraid.

"Mediarahan!" Ichi shouted

Ichi took one of his guns and shot a bullet in the air. It then dispersed into a bright light healing him.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Po shouted

"I'm not dieing here!" Ichi shouted "Not now not ever!"

"Dark embrace!"

Erebus summoned another dark orb ready to fire.

"I'm putting everything I have into this attack!" He shouted "This time I'll finish you off!"

Ichi took out both of his guns ready to fire.

"Wait what's happening?" Mantis asked

The guns started to transform into giant cannons the size of a car.

"This is the final showdown!" Ichi shouted

"Now die!" Erebus said firing his attack

"Death Cannon!" Ichi shouted

Right when the attack came close to him Ichi fired a devastating blast that broke through the attack and made a direct hit on Erebus causing critical damage to him.

"This… can't… be …happening!" Erebus said in pain

Ichi's eyes started to glow blue.

"As of now you are under my command." Ichi explained "I have complete control over your body now it's time to end this. Teneritas!"

Ichi snapped his fingers causing flames to engulf Erebus like they did with Dai Lee.

"Thanatos you should deliver the final blow." Said Ichi

Thanatos then took possession of Ichi.

"Erebus this is you're end." He said grabbing his sword

"Could you really kill your own brother?" Erebus asked

"Yes I can." Thanatos answered "Because this world has reason to live. And you threatened to destroy it. That's a sin I cannot forgive. You have been judged guilty and I sentence you… to death."

Thanatos threw his sword at the orb of fire destroying it along with Erebus.

"He did it!" Po shouted

"I told you I would beat you again." Said Thanatos "I saved this world before this was just an encore."

Thanatos stared at the door in front of him smiling.

"Don't worry I'll protect you always." He said smiling "But for now mother you can rest in peace."

Thanatos was engulfed in a bright light. When it disappeared he was right in front of Po and the others.

"Thanatos how did you…?" Po asked

"Don't worry Ichi's fine." Thanatos answered "You, everyone you all gave him the courage to keep going. Because of you I was reborn as a part of him. With that I thank you."

Thanatos closed his eyes and when they opened Ichi had woke up from his possession.

"Ichi you're ok!" Po said hugging his brother with tears.

"Po…let…go!" Ichi said suffocating

"Sorry I'm… I'm just glad that you're ok!" He said wiping the tears off his face

Once Po let go of him Ichi was once again hugged this time by Shifu.

"I thought… I thought I lost you." Shifu said crying

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't gonna lose me?" Ichi asked "I'll always be with you no matter what."

"Thank you…son."

"No problem…dad."

"This was a happy ending after all." Po said smiling "And now we know that Ichi here can't be killed."

"As Thanatos." Ichi replied

"What?" Po asked

"I think he means that he's only immortal when he's Thanatos." Shifu asked

"Really is that true?" Po asked

"Yep I'm as mortal as anyone else when I'm me." He said smiling

Everyone started to laugh that's when Ichi thought of something.

("I won't forget the events that happened here. I'll always protect them and now I have a whole world to protect. I vow to never to give up. For I am the savior of this world.")

* * *

To be continued

The end is coming next chapter. Chapter 16 coming soon


	16. Chapter 16: Monologue

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Chapter 16: Monologue

Just putting this in if I forgot to in any other chapters I do not own kung fu panda or it's characters just Ichi. Btw for the last chapter the attack "death cannon" came from soul eater.

* * *

("Death. Death can come in many ways and some people actually wish for death. But there's also life which is the opposite of death. Life is something special; it gives people the chance to live their lives and to find their own answer to life.")

"Hey Ichi ready for training?" Po asked

"Yeah let's go!" Ichi answered

("It's been a day since the battle with Erebus. Since that day I've found my answer to life. And my answer is the people I care about Po, Shifu, and the five they give me meaning in life. Because of them I have a second chance at life a chance I won't give up. That's why I'll protect them with my life, that's why I'm here.")

"So are you ready Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Yeah I'm ready for anything you can dish out!" Ichi said in excitement

"That's my boy." Shifu said smiling

"That's also my little brother." Po said smiling

("I am the savior of this world. And I will protect it with my life.")

* * *

The End

Yes this was short but I think it's cool.


	17. Bonus Chapter: Paw pads

Thanatos: The Grim Reaper

Bonus Chapter: Paw pads

If you watched the movie you might be asking the same question so I'm just putting this chapter in because I want someone to answer it.

* * *

After he finished their training with Po, Ichi asked Shifu a question.

"Hey Shifu there's something I need to ask you." Said Ichi

"What would that be?" Shifu asked

"How come you don't have paw pads?" He asked

"What?" Said Shifu

"Yeah now that you mentioned it how come Shifu?" Po asked

"I mean Po has paw pads so does Tigress, Monkey, even I have paw pads." Ichi explained "But how come you don't have any?"

"That's actually a good question but I actually do have paw pads." Shifu answered

"You do?" The two brothers said in unison

"Yes I do." Shifu said smiling "To tell the truth my hand has one big paw pad it's just to hard to tell if it's a paw pad or not."

"I guess that makes since." Ichi said still confused

"Really I still don't get it." Said Po

"If you can't figure it out then don't ask the question." Shifu muttered

"Ouch he sure got you Po." Ichi said laughing

* * *

End

Short but I think I made my point if anyone has their own idea about it put it in your review.


End file.
